villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Daelin Proudmoore
Daelin Proodmoore was a major antagonist in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. He was the king of Kul Tiras. Grand Admiral of the Alliance fleet during the Second War and before the Scourge invaded Lordaeron. After losing his eldest son Derek, Daelin developed a hatred for all orcs and doesn't believe that they would change although he spared a few of them in the Second War. After the Third War, he tries to annihilate the orcs both good and evil. Daelin was a hero in the First War when he fought against the orcs with Anduin Lothar. During the Second War, he stands beside King Terenas Menethil and becomes one of the main leaders of the Alliance of Lordaeron. His daughter Jaina met Terenas's son Prince Arthas and they fell in love. When the Scourge invaded Lordaeron, Daelin discovered undeads and demons, and a few survivors. After the Third War was over, he sails towards Kalimdor to search for his daughter and the survivors from the Scourge's invasion of Lordaeron. Jaina manages to gain the respect of Thrall, the warchief of the new Horde and they both make a peace treaty. Daelin however was determined to destroy the orcs and their settlements. Daelin finds Jaina and was happy to see her alive. But he notices that she brought a half-orc half-ogre named Rexxar and other allies of the Horde with her. Ignoring his daughter's pleas, he orders his men to arrest them and takes control of Theramore to continue his genocidal campaign against the orcs. The Horde eventually manages to fend off Proudmoore's attacks and force him to retreat. But Thrall knows that the attacks will never stop as long as Proudmoore lives. Jaina, knowing that her father was blinded by hatred and caught in the past, gives the Horde advice on how to break her father's blockade. In return she asks for them to spare her forces, as they are only following orders. Thrall agrees and leads the Horde in an attack against Theramore. Thrall eventually confronts Proudmoore and tries to reason with him by stating the Horde is not the same one he had fought years ago. Refusing to believe it, Daelin continues to fight them only to be slain by Rexxar. With his death, the rest of the humans stand down. Jaina mourns her father's death and asks why he refused to listen. In spite of his demise, his actions permanently damaged alliance horde relationships, indirectly resulting in the rise of Garrosh Hellscream and the Destruction of Theramore. After Theramore's destruction, Jaina briefly came to believe her father was right and tried to kill the orcs, but stopped when Kalec and Thrall forced her to realize that she was acting exactly like Arthas and Garrosh. Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Military Villains Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Summoners Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Liars Category:Parents Category:Friend of the hero Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Warlords Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Hypocrites